The Servant
by nitrous580
Summary: Nitrous Dragna never asked to be sent to another dimension. he definatly didn't ask to become a servant. Follow him on his new life of pain! Also is the only reason for him to be here for amusement or something more? First story. rated M for language and later chapters. {OC, Neptune/Purple Heart, Noire/Black Heart, Blanc/White Heart, Vert/Green Heart}
1. I can't belive I'm doing this

"speech"

'thought'

 ** _Hi people this is my first story! So I would appreciate feedback and constructive Criticism. I don't own anything from the Neptunia franchise Except my OC. Characters may seem a little OOC since I'm not the creator of Neptunia_**

 **Chapter 1: I can't believe I'm doing this**

 **"** **Ok so it's not my fault I'm an all-powerful being with nothing better to do than screw with this random person I found sooooo yeah. Since I've been doing the whole Neptunia thing that's where I'll send him!"**

As the author was rambling to himself about what he was going to do-

 **"** **Hey!"  
** a new adventure begins for a young man. Love, drama, danger, and so much more will await him on his adventures in Gamindutri!

 **"** **Narrator shut the hell up and get the story started!"**

Ok ok jeeze.

 **Gap between dimensions**

Our story begins with a young teen floating in what seems to be a seamlessly floating what seems to be a sea of nothingness. Devoid of any color sound or signs of movement. The only thing there this mysterious person

"Where am I?"

That's all the boy could say. He felt incredibly weak. As if this endless void was sucking out his strength. The boy seemed to then take on a thinking state since he couldn't really move probably having something to do with this sea of darkness.

'Ok so I have no clue where I am and on top of that I can't move. I'm either in a dream or some greater force brought me here.'

 **"** **I'll save you some time and tell you that it's the latter."**

"Ok so why did you bring me here anyway?"

 **"** **Damn I thought I could get you to freak out, but I guess you've always been pretty care free."**

"Based on what you just said you've been watching me for a while huh?"

 **"** **Right you are."**

For a second the young man had a deadpan expression on his face.

"You gonna tell me your name or what? I'm guessing you already know mine."

 **"** **Right again Nitrous. You can call me the author of this story. Author for short.**

"Alright so what do you want me to do?"

 **"** **See this is why I like you. You don't go what's this all about, send me back and blab blab blab. So anyway I'm giving you the chance of a lifetime."**

These words have piqued the interests of the now named Nitrous.

"What kind of offer? Oh and can you make it so I can move in here?"

 **"** **Sure."**

A feint white aura surrounded him and just as quickly as it appeared it vanished, but now Nitrous could move and was in a sitting position gesturing with his hand for the author to continue.

 **"** **Ok… what I told you that you could have your way with four goddesses. They would do anything for you, love you and care for you. Along with them you could rule anything."**

Nitrous took on a thinking pose seeming to ponder this for a minute before finally replying.

"Nah that would go against my principals."

 **"** **Glad that was easy ok so let's- wait what?"**

"I wouldn't feel right forcing someone to love me let alone four people. Love is something precious and should only be obtained through bonds you make with the person. Also it should be mutual otherwise it's a lie."

As he said those words his expression changed to one that showed great wisdom. Wisdom that you wouldn't usually see in a person this young. Wisdom you only see from a person who's been through a lot.

 **"** **Ok that's cool. I respect a guy with morals. I got a new plan now. This will be much more fun anyway. I'll tell you mentally on your way down!**

When the author said this worry grew across his face and began to sweat a bit. Asking nervously what the author meant.

"What do you mean on my way down?"

Just as he finished that thought a hole opened up in the darkness right below him showing nothing but sky. All he could do is all of a sudden have gravity affect him again and started to fall. cussing out the author.

"You piece of shit! You couldn't just have put me on the damn ground you bastarddddddddddd!"

For those who were wondering what this person was falling right now looked like let me explain. He has short spiky unkempt jet black hair, his bangs covering a little bit of his forehead. His most interesting feature is his eyes. His eyes are a dark brown color, but his pupils are slits giving him a more feral look. He wears black steel tipped combat boots. Also he wears a dark pair of navy blue jeans going down a little past his ankles. Adding to his appearance he wears two black belts that both have a white stripe running through the middle. Both belts have their dark silver latches connected to the belt loops on the back of his jeans while the front latches are connected to the opposite front belt loops making an X shape with the belts. He also wears a black long sleeved shirt. Along with that he wears a midnight black cloak that went down to his ankles. On its base in white it has a flame design on it. Also on the elbow and shoulder parts are very strong flexible metal that is a very dark gray color.

Now with that out of the way how about we continue at where we were. Oh yes; Nitrous was falling and he was falling fast. In the distance he could see a giant futuristic tower and lots of people. The bad thing is that he was getting closer fast.

"Whhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

As he said that with a great mighty crash he impacted into the earth kicking up tons of dust and rubble scaring most of the people at the party. What's happening is that the CPU's just signed a peace treaty stating they can't take shares by military force, and you just literally crashed the party. Slowly Nitrous rose out of the crater he made holding his head in pain.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, the author sure has a strange way of doing things I guess and FFUUUCCKK that hurt!"

Once the cloaked teen got out of the crater he looked around to see everyone starring at him in pure shock and horror that some random person just crashed into the ground. Then again you don't see someone falling from the sky then coming out alive and mostly unscratched. But what got his attention was the people closest to him.

The first one is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. Her hair was shoulder length and had kinda messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She is also wearing two white gamepad-shaped hairclips. She was in what looked like a deep purple dress with lilac lining the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. With that she also a white, short-jacket worn over the dress with a big white zipper like button holding the jacket together with a purple N on it, purple strings that looked like plugs, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. On her wrist she wore white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center.

The second is a short pale skinned girl with short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes. On the top of her head is a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. She wore a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a one white stripe in the middle and blue gem like badge in the center. She is also wearing power blue sandals with a white ribbon around her right leg which looked like a bandage.

The next one is pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair, worn up in long pigtails with black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has light red eyes. She is wearing a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both of the layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front.

And the final one is by far the tallest and curviest of the girls and looked like the oldest. She has long curled light blond hair with bangs neatly framing her face. She has dim blue looking eyes. She was wearing an emerald green dress with gold markings. Along with that she was also wearing big loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and collar together. At the center is a gold circle piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center.

Currently these girls were the ones that were the closest to him. What he also realized was that these girls were the targets and his new objective. What was going on in his head was this.

'I can't believe I'm being forced to do this. Of all the things he could have had me do he chose this. I should have agreed to the first option.'

That's all he could think with a scowl before it quickly disappeared from his face before walking up to the CPU's and addressed them by bowing then coming back up.

"If I'm no mistaken you all are the CPU's correct?"

The blond was the first to speak to him with somewhat of a concerned face.

"We are the CPU's but first are you ok? You just fell from the sky."

Nitrous looked at her and just smiled before he laughed a little at himself before responding cheerfully.

"Don't worry about it! I'll only be sore for a couple days and I've fallen from way higher, but thank you for your concern. Anyway I should probably tell you all why I'm here."

"Wait, before you tell us that can you tell us why you just fell out of the sky?" the black haired CPU asked him just curious who this person was and how he just fell out of the sky.

Nitrous smiled a big smile and started rubbing the back of his head just thinking about how strange the answers going to sound.

"Well the reason I fell from the sky is also part of the reason why I'm here."

"Out with it already." The burnet of the group spoke for the first time sounding kinda irritated.

"Ok ok… so I fell out of the sky because I was pulled from my dimension and fell here and-"

"OOOOOOOOO that's so cool! What's it like there! Is it anything like our sweet little Gamindutri!" the purple haired one interrupted him before he could finish what he was saying.

"Well just looking around I would have to say no. Your technology is way more advanced and it seems a lot nicer here. Now as I was saying I was pulled here by someone called the author who is like this greater force or whatever. The reason why is that-"

This next part he had to force himself to say it with great strain.

"I-I'm h-here t-t-to serve all of you!"

With that he collapsed on his knees breathing heavily for saying something that to him was so stupid. Everyone there could only stare in shock of what he just said. The first one to respond was the red eyed goddess, her arms crossed.

"How do believe what you just said. For all we know you could just be a fan trying to do something perverted."

"well one I'm not that kind of guy and two… this."

As soon as he finished a black choker append around his neck and began to give off feint light. The CPU's stared stepping away from him, but before they could get any farther Four almost translucent chains came out of the choker and wrapped around the CPU's wrist. As soon as the chains did that they disappeared along with the choker around Nitrous' neck. They all looked completely shocked before looking up at him again.

All he could do is shrug.

"That chain makes me more susceptible to listening to your orders and its basically our link. I told you four what's happening. Oh and trust me when I say none of us have a choice on the matter."

 **"** **That's right! Have fun with your new man slave!"**

The authors voice rang out bewildering many people and causing some females to blush.

The last thing that was heard before everyone went into all out panic was this.

"Fuck you author Fuck You!"

 **End**

 ** _Well this is the first chapter. Tell me what you thought and how I could do better. Mabey even leave a like or favorite? Also Pm me or put in the comments who you want Nitrous to go with first… character development._**

 ** _Ps: I'm going to keep working on the story regardless so you guys and girls should just help out so it's not utter crap_** **:)**


	2. Fear the Ancients

"Speech"

'thought'

 ** _Thanks to the people who have liked and followed the story! Clearing one thing up. This is not a masochist story! I'll explain the collar in the next chapter. Don't own Neptunia. Only own my OC. Don't forget to leave a like/follow and any advice :)!_**

 **Chapter 2: Fear the Ancients**

Let's pick up where we first left off. Everything was in chaos. Most people were freaking out at what was just said by the author. Especially all the fan boys there. Nitrous wasn't even there for ten minutes and yet he's made a majority of Gamindutri's male population his enemies. As everyone was freaking out Nitrous had enough. He quickly jumped up to a platform near him. He took in as much air as possible and released all of it.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

His words seemed to shake the very ground gaining everyone's attention. His facial expression took on a very laid back appearance taking a deep breath before continuing.

"This is not something in my power. I have no say in this. Do you think I want to be a servant?"

This got many shouts from the crowd. Mostly males being stupid.

"You gay or something!"

"Who wouldn't want to serve the CPU's!"

"What makes you think you can come here and say that!"

"They wouldn't want you anyway!"

"Go back home and play make believe there!"

So many comments, insults, and other various things were shouted at Nitrous but he didn't seem affected at all. This went on for five more minutes until it became silent once again. Taking another deep breath, he continued.

"Everyone I know I don't have a right to ask you to trust me. I don't expect you to accept me, but please know that I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. Anything They ask I will do. Their safety is my is my priority and their commands are law for me. This is all I have to say on the matter. If any of you have anything to say speak up. It won't change what I said and it won't change what I will do. So just go ahead, humor me." So much determination dripped from his voice it would be impossible to not take him seriously.

Everyone was in shock of what's just been spoken. No one expected this and no one thought Nitrous would say such deep words. To everyone he was just some random person being cocky, but now people were starting to think what he said could be true. Everyone was so caught up in this until a female voice sounded out.

"You say all these things but how about you prove it?" A calm voice said within the crowd.

It was none other than that brunette CPU who called him out.

"You say you would do anything for us correct?"

"Yes I did. Do you have an order?"

She nodded her head verifying to him that she did.

"A new type of monster has popped up recently. It's called an Ancient King Dragon. One has been spotted in Planeptune in a cave guarded by three ancient dragons. Could you get rid of it for us?"

After those words were said the attention of the purple goddess went on to her fellow CPU.

"Whhaattt! Come on Blanc we can't make do something like that. They'll crush him and chew him up like bubble gum!" The purple haired CPU said this with worry to the brunette now named Blanc.

"Neptune there's nothing to worry about. It's not like he's going to actually do it."

This time the black haired goddess came into the conversation adding her impute.

"She's right Neptune. Your being an idiot. There's no way he would do it anyway so there isn't anything to worry about. The CPU stated crossing her arms.

"Sorry Noire but I have to side with Neptune on this. We can't issue such a challenge when there's still a chance he'll do it regardless."

The one to respond was Vert. The only CPU who didn't say her opinion until now. As the CPU argued over this Their attention was quickly brought back to Nitrous by a quick shout.

"If it's what you want then so be it. I don't need directions. I can sense the power it's giving off. Damn I usually can't sense power well. This things gotta be tough! Should be fun."

Before saying anymore his face gained a big smile which made him look even more feral. What happened next startled a lot of people. Out from his back two pitch black dragon-like wings came out extending their full length.

"Then that's what I'll do… lady Blanc. I'm seriously never gonna get use to that."

Before anything else could be said Nitrous squatted down and just as fast jumped up sending him soring into the air in the direction of the source of power at speeds people couldn't believe.

xxxXxxx

Not to long after he left Nitrous arrived at the mouth of the cave in the forest. Everywhere around him was green with trees and plants he never saw before. What he was currently looking at was a giant cave entrance being illuminated with blue crystals of all shapes and sizes.

"Well let's get this over with." That's all he said before entering the cave.

As he was walking he noticed the terrain, lighting, ceiling level, and anything else he could use to his advantage. After walking for about fifteen minutes he saw a giant hulking figure in the distance. Deciding to sneak up on it he crouched and slowly made his way over to a rock concealing his presence. When he poked his head out from cover to see what the thing looked like he had to admit it was pretty cool looking. What he saw was a massive humanoid dragon at least ten times his size. The dragon was covered in brown scales with massive wings on its back. its belly and torso seemed to be a very dark gray color. The claws on its feet and hands looked like they could cut through steel like butter. Its eyes glowed a sickly Yellow color holding nothing in them except for death and destruction.

The worst was that there were three of them. Oh boy. This may take a while.

"Well I guess I should get started."

The Ancient dragons weren't doing anything except for sitting waiting for anyone to try to disturb their master, soooo they didn't know what really happened when on all of a sudden one froze up then split in half spraying blood everywhere before disintegrating in a ton of brown particles. Nitrous was standing there with a serious look on his face. In his hands he was wielding two twin katanas. One of them has a blade that is pitch black in color giving it an eerie feel to it. The handle is braided with a black martial wrapped so you can see gold diamond like patterns on it. The guard itself is a square with the same gold color. The other katana is exactly the same except that the blade is bleach white. Also the braid is white instead, and replace all the gold with silver.

"Looks like I got lucky and killed one but I don't think that will happen again."

After he finished the two remaining Ancient Dragons got up and at the same time let out an ear piercing roar enraged by their brother's death.

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The combined roar was so loud it kicked up dust and debris. Nitrous had no choice but to cover his ears with his hands and plant his feet to the ground. Even though he planted his feet as best as he could he was still being pushed back. After they stopped rowing Nitrous jumped into action quickly running to the nearest one jumped up delivering a vertical slash on its chest making a shallow wound but not enough to bleed. This left him wide open in the air for the other dragon to come up and punch him.

'Shit!' was all he could think before crossing his blades shielding him from the full force of the punch.

The punch was still strong enough to send him flying to a wall, but before he could hit the wall he stabilized himself and landed feet first on the wall before pushing off heading straight for the dragon that punched him. His blades started to glow their respective color as he got closer and closer to the beast. The dragon stuck out its hand to try to grab him but he flipped over the hand and stabbed the black blade into its arm and stared running up it cutting the arm open even more along the way revealing the muscles in its arm squirting out blood onto the cold cave grounds. It roared in pain starting to shake its arm violently trying to get him off.

'Damn it! I can't hold on anymore!'

With that he jumped off the beast only to receive a crushing uppercut from the other dragon sending him into the ceiling with what felt like at least one ton of force. As he impacted into the ceiling he could feel that the punch alone broke some of his ribs and was now bleeding from his mouth and a little coming down from his head and was bleeding internally as well with a bunch of cuts in his clothes and all over his body due to the skin on the dragon being so jagged and scaly.

He thought to himself in serious pain. 'I have to disable one of them somehow or I'll get killed!'

As he thought that both dragons looked at him with their evil yellow eyes. Looking right back he got an idea.

'It's risky but I got to try!'

With that the two dragons both took in a deep breath and released a huge torrent of flames coming right at him. The flames were so hot Nitrous skin was burning from the sheer heat alone. Before the flames could hit him he pried himself out of the wall and pushed off away from the roof of the cave and straight towards the dragon that hasn't been scratched yet getting closer and closer putting both his katanas in front of him. Before the dragon could put up any kind of defense Nitrous struck his mark and impaled the dragon in its eyes causing blood to squirt out everywhere. This earned him a roar of extreme pain from the dragon. Before it could grab him Nitrous jumped off the dragon and onto the head of the other one right next to it.

"Hey ugly over here!" he shouted with all his voice trying to get the blind dragons attention.

This worked really well because in a blind rage (literally) It pierced the other dragon in the chest trying to hit him causing it to roar out in agonizing pain. As soon as the claw was pulled out blood flowed freely from the deep open wound casing the other dragon to roar out in pain as well. Nitrous jumped off its head took his blades and stuck them into the open wound making even more blood flow out. Before the dragon could give a roar in pain Nitrous shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yin-Yang Piercing Drill!"

With those words a massive torrent of black and white energy came spiraling out the other side of the dragon crashing into the other side of the cave before quickly dissipating. Quickly dislodging his blades Nitrous sprung off the dragon away from the other one before it fell onto its knees before exploding into a bunch of brown particles.

"Ha! Suck it ya overgrown lizard!"

Right when he said that the remaining blind dragon turned towards the noise he made before releasing a massive torrent of flames straight at him. Nitrous was too close to do anything except shield himself with his cloak before the mighty flames hit him dead on pushing him back by the pure force it exerted.

'S-shit! I can't H-hold on much longer!'

Luckily the scorching attack didn't last very long. After the flames stopped Nitrous was breathing heavily, all his clothes were burned and in shambles except his cloak. Third degree burns were scattered all over his body and he seemed to barely stand right now.

'I got to finish this and I got to do it now!'

Closing his eyes Nitrous brought his swords up to his face. Focusing, a dark blue aura surrounded him growing more and more intense until his eyes snapped open!

"Yin-Yang Omnidirectional slash!"

With those words Nitrous kicked off the ground at such high speed that to the naked eye he disappeared creating a sonic boom. Out of nowhere glowing white and black slashes started appearing all over the dragon's body. All it could do was roar angrily trying in vain to hit Nitrous away as he continued with his assault. Cuts stared appearing faster and faster all over the dragon until it collapsed onto one knee! Giving one last shout of pure effort Nitrous reappeared right under the dragon spinning so fast he looked like a top.

"AAAHHHH!"

Going straight up the blades cut clean through it before falling to the ground in a huge pile of particles. Nitrous landed back on the ground stabbing his blades into the ground just so he wouldn't fall.

"H-ha ha ha… suck it you damn lizards." He said this with a giant smile on his face while one eye was closed.

He was exhausted, bleeding all over, burned, and about three of his ribs were broken, but besides that he was doing great. Well until he remembered something. Something that made his eye widen and his face to go pale.

"I forgot there was another one." He said barely above a whisper.

As he said that the ground started to rumble. It kept getting shakier and shakier until it was like a mini earthquake getting closer and closer. Until the shaking suddenly stopped. When Nitrous turned around what he saw sent something through him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

Standing at least two times the size of the Ancient Dragons was another Dragon That was Pitch black in color. It had the same build as the Ancient Dragons plus some new even deadlier features. Sharp, jagged bone structures poked out from its body almost like armor. Two armor like plates were on both its arms not to mention bone spikes were sticking out of its knuckles. Its feet were completely covered in the bone armor making its sharp serrated talon like feet even sharper. On its torso glowed a crimson red orb That seemed to leak energy in small cracks around it. At its temples four long sharp jagged horns shooting straight up and to the side of its head. Its gaping muzzle was surrounded by the same bones all super sharp making its mouth/muzzle look like it has another set of teeth. To top it all off its eyes glowed a dark crimson color holding nothing in them except pure carnage.

"This isn't gonna end well."

 **End**

 ** _Well that's the second chapter! Thanks to the people who read_** **_the story and are still reading it!_** **_I'm working on the next chapter now so keep an eye open. If you have any questions PM me or leave it in the comments. This is also my first fight scene so tell me how I did and how I can improve! See ya all next time!_**


	3. I can't catch a break

**Hey guys and girls I'm back! I haven't updated in while because… I'm just lazy. I really have too much time on my hands but whatever I'll try harder to not be lazy though. Since I sometimes take such a long time I'm making the chapters longer from now on. I'll start sending Nitrous off with each CPU after this chapter. You know that good old character development. Let's begin.**

 **Chapter 3: I can't catch a break**

 **xxXXXxx**

At this current moment Nitrous was shaking in fear at the sight before him. This massive beast was radiating power. All while being in perfect shape while Nitrous could barely stand. He already knew it… This would be his resting place. He would be forgotten here and be turned to dust by this thing. This thought was making him start to sweat and his knees became even shakier until he collapsed onto his knees.

"I guess this is what I deserve." He said just above a whisper looking at the ground.

 **xxXXXxx**

What you didn't know readers was that Nitrous left a holographic monitor so the people could watch what was going on. When did he do it? Who fucking cares.

Right now everyone was staring up in scared of what they were seeing, but they just couldn't peel their eyes away from the monitor, just watching. The people that were even more horrified than the rest though were the CPU's.

"Come on what are you all standing around for! He's about to get barbequed let's go!" Neptune said with a serious look on her face.

"Right!" All the CPU's said in unison.

But before they could do anything a voice that came out of nowhere stopped them.

 **"** **Hold up wait a minute!"**

None other than the author himself called out from nowhere gaining everyone's attention.

 **"** **I know you four a worried and everything but just stay right there. Nitrous has one more trick up his sleeve."**

All this did was to confuse the four goddesses. One what could Nitrous do in his condition? And two who on Gamindutri just said that?

"Hey whoever said that show yourself!" Noire raised her voice looking to the crowed trying to find the person who said those words.

"Oh you must be like the narrator of a game!" Vert said with a pleasant smile on her face looking up.

 **"** **That's very close Vert. I'm actually the author which basically means I watch Nitrous and show his adventures to other dimensions in the form of writing."**

"Ok but what does he have to beat that thing? OOOOOOOOOO is like some kind of super gigantic mega weapon like in video games!" The purple haired CPU shouted out eyes wide with excitement.

 **"** **As cool as that would be no. It's something like that. Just watch the screen and you'll see."**

With that everyone turned their attention back to the screen still worried about what would become the mysterious stranger who fell out of the sky. Ready to rush to his aid if necessary.

 **xxXXXxx**

Now where were we? Oh yes we were seeing Nitrous about to get absolutely eradicated. All he was doing was sitting there, knees to the cold hard ground. All he could do was wait for the finale hit. His last moments of life.

'So this is how I go out? After everything I've done I guess this is pretty decent.' He thought this while just looking down. Just basking in despair and hopelessness.

He waited as he beast got closer and closer each step shacking the ground that he was on making feel like miniature tremors were going off. He was ready to accept this. He was ready accept his fate.

Until something caught his attention that made his eyes widen in surprise. In the back of his mind he heard a voice. A voice that was so kind and gentle it brought relief to him. Voice that he shouldn't be able to hear.

'Live, keep living and be happy enough for both of us.'

Those words shocked him. Those words from so long ago. Why would he here them now of all times? All he could do was look down his bangs now covering his eyes.

"You know what you overgrown lizard."

The dragon got even closer angrier than before.

"I have seen many things and done a lot of stuff I'll regret."

Thud

"I've seen hell and been seen as nothing but darkness."

Thud

"But one person believed in me."

Thud

His head snapped up revealing his resolve being restored ready for the massive dragon. His once brown eyes turned black and white respectively in each eye. His body giving off massive amounts of furiously swirling black and white energy. Still on the ground he raised his hands before slamming them back down in front of him.

"Since that person made me promise…I REFUSE TO DIE!"

With those words he pulled any strength he had left in any form from his body, screaming out with determination his final attack shaking the very cave itself

"JUDGMENT!"

With those final words to finish this all everything seemed to slow down as his final attack was casted filling the air with raw energy. Under the Ancient King a massive yin-yang symbol formed starting to spin a rapid pace before shooting up a massive spectacular beam of black and white energy completely devouring the dragon shooting up out of the cave into the sky.

"Come on come on! Just give in you damn dragon!"

Nitrous shouted through grit teeth.

The dragon was still holding on slowly trying to move out of the beam. Nitrous on the other hand was running out of energy fast.

His entire body drenched in sweat, pain washing over him like an ocean. He was at his limit, but from the looks of things so was the dragon. He gave one final shout of effort putting everything he had into it.

"Take this!"

With that the mighty dragon finally giving in the dragon disappeared into the light before it quickly dispersed showing that the beam completely obliterated the beast and the caves ceiling.

What was left was a strange object that floated over to him. It was spherical in shape. On the inside it seemed to pulse red. Unlike the dragon that leaked murderous intent the light gave a calming feeling just being close to it. Before he could look at it anymore it went forward and seemed to fuse into his body but he was too tired to care or even think about it. He was just happy he beat that thing.

"H-h-ha man it hurts to laugh."

He said with a silly grin before giving in to pain and exhaustion but not before hearing muffled voice saying something.

"He's right here! Grab the rope!"

That's all he heard before he passed out.

 **xxXXXxx**

"Uuhhh"

That's all Nitrous croaked out after finally waking up. His body was still in a lot of pain but he was doing a lot better. But right now he wasn't focused on that. He was focused on the fact he was in a super dark room being lit by a dim light above him, the light only giving off enough light to illuminate him and a small area around him. The strange part was that his hands and legs were tied together.

"Hello anyone gonna explain the bondage! I'm not in to this stuff."

He said to no one in particular in his usual nonchalant manner.

What he didn't expect was a very measly voice that sounded like it belonged to a late teen that puberty didn't treat very well.

"Well Well Well, it looks like the guest of honor is awake."

"Whoever you are show yourself. I haven't even done anything to warrant this much bondage."

"I guess I should show you the face of your superior."

With that someone started walking forward his outline. And well… it was a really disturbing outline. As soon as the person came into view Nitrous could have sworn his eyes stared bleeding.

This person in question was someone who looked like he's 18 years old. His entire body was overweight at looked greasy. Probably should lay off the junk food. His eyes were a deep drown color. Under his eyes were dark bags signifying he didn't sleep all that much. His face was greasy like the rest of him covered in zits. His long greasy carrot hair was put back in a ponytail. That wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that he was wearing an exact replica of Neptune's clothing, and it was in her size to. It looked painful for him to even wear it. His body was bulging out of it making him probably the ugliest person Nitrous has ever seen.

"MY EYES! GOD MY EYYYSSS!"

"I would like for you to not over exaggerate." The unsightly teen said just looking at him annoyed.

"As to why you're here. But first I tell you what this all is."

"A place for obsessive fan boys to come and jerk off to photos?" Nitrous said sarcastically.

"Ye- wait, NO!" The strange man shouted with anger before quickly recomposing himself.

"AS I was saying my name is Carson and I'm the leader of the CAS!"

"What?"

"You are such a fool. It's an acronym for the "CPU Appreciation Society!"

Ok before we continue all I'm saying is I haven't existed for even two weeks and that's one of the saddest and lamest things I ever heard.

"I know right? All these people are dumbasses." Nitrous said… wait, did he hear what I just said?

"The reason you're here Nitrous is because you said you were the CPU's servant. That's unacceptable!" Carrot head said with a face of complete rage.

"Ok look dumbass I'll make something very clear to you since your education clearly goes only to pre-k."

"How dare you mock my intelligence!"

"HA! Like I care, anyway I'm being forced to do this. Do you think I want to be a servant to these people? I mean come on I don't even know a single thing about them. The only reason I'm not really struggling with the matter is because I have nothing better to do… and I really don't have a choice." Nitrous explained irritation clear in his voice.

This only served to piss off his captor even more. On the other hand, Nitrous seemed a bit more a bit angrierthan the fat president. Two things that just make Nitrous want to commit genocide is fanboys and dumbasses. Unfortunately, this man is both of those things.

"When I get out of here I will count to five and if you're still here you're gonna have to be hospitalized after I'm done with you." Nitrous stated in a dark voice.

"HA, what could you possibly do to get out of your restraints!" Carson said turning around trying to be cool.

When he turned back around his eyes widened in shock and fear. Nitrous was standing up unrestrained by the ropes anymore staring at him with a dark look. His eyes looking as if they were glowing red.

"I'm going to make you wish that I just killed you." Nitrous growled out darkly.

Right now the creepy president was shacking like a leaf in the wind. He was about ready to piss himself from fear thinking about what Nitrous was about to do to him.

But then he remembered something that made him smile.

"Normally I would be scared Nitrous but there are two things in my favor." He said with a shit eating grin on his face.

Nitrous already had a good idea what those two things are but he thought he might as well humor him.

"What are those two reasons?"

"Well one your still badly injured." He said pointing to him.

Nitrous looked down at himself. It was true he was still injured but he was doing a lot better than before, but that doesn't mean fatty over there had to know.

"And two." He snapped his fingers. On que the rest of the lights in wherever they are turned on revealing that this place is packed with people all holding weapons.

Nitrous could only smile. This smile however made him look like a beast about ready to attack.

"This will be fun. By the way pres… hundred times zero still equals zero. I think you can figure out what that means. That was all he said before he materialized his katanas and rushed forward.

 **xxXXXxx**

Everyone watching the screen just now couldn't even say that it was a battle. It was a complete massacre. Nitrous within the span of 15 minutes' beat all of the men in that warehouse to the point where Neptune actually had to send a couple ambulances since most were in critical condition.

"I may have opened all my wounds back up but it was sooooo worth it." Nitrous said smiling while lying in a hospitable bed wrapped in a bunch of bandages.

After he fought everyone he basically collapsed from all his wounds opening again. He of course didn't really mind though. As he was thinking about what to do next the four people he swore his loyalty to came into his room.

"Well I did what you wanted me to. You all come here to tell me how great I did." Nitrous said with a wide smile.

"No, that was stupid and you could've gotten yourself killed! what were you thinking you idiot!" Noire shouted at him before turning away crossing her arms.

"Well let me remind you why I did that stupid task." Tristan said almost as if he was angry.

As if on que the collar that appeared on his neck reappeared again before having the four chains on the CPU's hands materialize shocking them a little bit.

"This collar is the Author's sick idea of a joke. This collar makes me susceptible to listening to your commands and for some reason he chose me for this job."

The purple CPU was the first to speak up. "So if I ask you to get me a ton of pudding you would?"

"Yep."

"AWSOME! After your wounds heal do that!" Neptune shouted out in excitement.

"Alright I will just please don't shout." Nitrous said in a pained voice before putting a hand on his head.

As he was nursing his aching head the CPU's were just talking to each other. He noticed though that the one person who hadn't made eye contact with him was Lowee's CPU Blanc. He also noticed how she looked like she was blaming herself for something which he understands quite well.

"Hey you. Blanc come here for a second." Nitrous said just in a neutral tone pointing at her.

She walked up to the bed he was in still trying to avoid eye contact, but what Nitrous said next surprised her.

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known what I told you was the truth. You don't need to blame yourself."

She at first seemed surprised that he knew what she was thinking but then just gave a small smile which he returned before he spoke up again.

"Anyways I bet you all have questions so ask away."

The first to ask a question was Blanc.

"You said you came from a different dimension. What exactly was this dimension like?"

"Well I don't know the name of the dimension but I can tell you I lived on a planet called Nitro. Originally it was called Earth until some events happened changing the name. for what it was like? Compared to here it's a pretty normal place… next question."

"What was that energy that you were using?" the next to ask was Vert.

Nitrous actually looked like he was thinking for a moment before speaking, "It's like its light and darkness. Chaotic energy and orderly energy swirling together in harmony. That's the best I can do to explain it."

"How exactly did you get this energy?"

 **"** **Me"**

This deeper voice came from Nitrous although his iris had turned golden in color. All the CPU's took fighting stance before this new voice spoke up again.

 **"** **Relax I'm not gonna hurt any of you… yet. My name is Titanis and I share this body with Nitrous. As to what I am… I'm a demon dragon. With my introduction out of the way don't bother me."**

After The newly named Titanis finished his speech he closed his eyes before opening them again back too Nitrous' brown eyes. This new turn of events left the CPU's speechless with Nitrous just smiling at them.

"Well that explains the wings right?"

Blanc decided to speak, "Should we be worried about you having a demon inside of you?"

"I don't see why."

 **"** **Just kill them. They talk to much."**

"He didn't just say that," Nitrous said like it never happened.

All of the CPU's just looked at him funny. What else could they do? They knew basically nothing about Nitrous. He seemed like a good person but at the same time it was like he gave off an ominous feeling. Just who is he?

"Who are you." The Lastation CPU said… I'm are starting to think these people can hear me narrate.

"you just have to ask. I made that clear."

"Then tell us who are you."

Nitrous took a deep breath before he started to explain. "I am Nitrous Dragna of the planet Nitro. I have no family or friends. My only companion up until now is Titanis which isn't saying much. I'm trained in combat and excel in that area mostly."

After he finished all the other people in the room thought the same thing with Vert voicing it out.

"That can't be it. Is it?"

"It's not but if you really want to know then have Titanis tell you." Nitrous said solemnly closing his eyes once more before opening them again showing Titanis had taken over,

 **"** **Take a seat brats this will take some time to explain."**

 **xxXXXxx**

 **Just changed a couple things and also the next chapter is on the way!**


	4. something new

**Man I really need to work on not being lazy... Yeah that's a funny joke. anyway I decided to re write this story in first person and change some things around. It would let me do some things I've wanted to do.**

 **I cant be bothered to delete the old one so I'm just gonna leave it here.**

 **If any of you have ideas feel free to tell me. I always like getting advice**


	5. Update

**I'm back! Kind of… I have released the first chapter to the updated story, so go and take a look at it and tell me what you think!**


End file.
